The Animal Within (For Li- Chan129's Contest)
by shadowritergirl
Summary: "LUCAS LOOK OUT! Lucas had already lunged. BANG!" Halloween should be fun, right? Not on this night. With a full moon, secrets, being revealed, and terror to be striking hearts, Wales has no choice. He has to do it. He has to let out... the animal within. Rated for blood, and some violence. For Li- Chan129's contest.


**Talk about cutting it close. This is for Li- Chan129's Halloween contest! Yes, there is a little blood and gore, and two OC deaths- but only OCs! Not a main character.**

**Wales: Thank goodness.**

**Me: Let's see if you're saying that at the end.**

* * *

><p>Wales let out a yawn, stretching his arms out in front of him. He kept his eyes shut, simply resting on the couch, thankful for the fact the fire was still burning with heat. After a few minutes, he realized that there was a small breeze over his face. Scrunching his nose, he called out, "Lucas! If you opened the window, so help me, you'll wish you hadn't!"<p>

When there was no response, Wales growled, opened his eyes-

And let out a scream.

Wales dove behind the couch, goosebumps on his arms, and his chest heaving in pants.

Then he heard the laughing. Blinking several times, Wales peeked over the couch, only to see his brother doubled over in laughter, the mask of a zombie in his hand.

"LUCAS!" Wales yelled, picking up a pillow off the couch and hurling it at his younger brother, "Not funny!"

Lucas was gasping for air by now, "Y- You should've seen the look on your face!"

Wales growled, "You do know payback's a jerk, right?"

Lucas gasped again, "Like you could ever think up of something to prank me with! Honestly, getting scared by a mask. Wait 'till I tell Nero about this..."

"You tell anyone, and you're a dead man." Wales stepped out from behind the couch, glaring at his brother.

Lucas snickered, "Yeah, sure whatever. Come on, get in the Halloween spirit."

Wales grumbled, crossing his arms, "You get _way_ into it."

"Oh, ease up. I'm gonna go get into costume for tonight's party." Lucas rolled his eyes, turning and walking up the stairs, "And you had better dress up too, or so help me, I'm getting Sophie to give you a makeover!"

Wales blinked, before animefalling, thinking, _I am so gonna go crazy at this rate..._

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang that night, Lucas flew down the stairs in his zombie costume to answer it. Wales rolled his eyes from the kitchen, setting out the drinks-<p>

Only to drop the entire tray at the sound of Luke's scream.

Ignoring the broken glass, Wales bolted out to the door, and if it wasn't for the fact of the danger at hand, he would've launched Cetus then and there.

None other than Caspian McKandless stood in the doorway, a gun to Lucas' head.

* * *

><p>Lucas all but stayed glued to Wales' side as he and his brother were lead outside and to the waiting truck. He could feel how tense his brother was, and Luke was torn in between feeling terrified and safe- if that was even possible. He knew he was scared because of his father, but he felt safe knowing his brother was with him.<p>

"Get in." Caspian growled, keeping the gun leveled at Lucas as he opened the backseat door.

When both boys moved to get in the back, Caspian grabbed Luke by the arm, "Oh no. You're up front."

_Where he can torture me all he wants_, Lucas realized, terror racing through his viens. He jerked against his father's hold, and almost instantly, the safety latch clicked, and the younger froze, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Fight me, and you'll be dead before you can blink." Caspian hissed.

Lucas whimpered, trying to cower down and make himself small.

"Wait." Wales' voice cut through the panic and fear Lucas was expirencing, "Would it... would it hurt if he stayed with me? Just... for as long as the ride is to wherever you're taking us?"

Lucas opened his eyes, surprised to see a contemplative look on his father's face. After a moment's silence, Caspian glared down at Luke, "Get in the back before I change my mind."

Lucas all but dove into the backseat, tackling his brother into the opposite door, who grunted at the impact. The back door slammed shut, and after a moment, the driver's side door opened and Caspian slid behind the wheel, gun still in hand.

"You try anything, I'll put a bullet through your head in a second." Caspian said, "Now get down and stay quiet; I don't want anyone seeing you."

Both boys obeyed, stretching themselves out over the backseat. Lucas dimly realized that his brother had put himself between their father and him.

"You don't have to do this." Lucas whispered.

"Hush." Wales muttered back, "I'm thinking."

* * *

><p>Lucas fell silent, letting his brother try to work a way out of their situation. If anyone could do it, Wales could.<p>

Lucas must've fallen alseep, because he jerked awake to the feeling of someone jabbing their elbow into his ribs.

"Hm?" Lucas mumbled.

"Get ready. He's got the doors unlocked, and there's a train track coming up. The bar's down and if we're fast enough, we can get across before the train comes across." Wales whispered back.

Lucas was awake instantly, tense and ready to bolt. He felt Wales shift his arms upwards, to the door handle. He felt the truck begin to slow...

"NOW!" Wales exclaimed, throwing the door open and diving out. Lucas followed, landing on his feet, legs flying beneath him as he followed after his brother towards the railroad tracks. He could hear the sound of the train's whistle, as well as his father's angered roar.

Both boys ducked under the bar and bolted over the tracks, and thankfully just in time. The train roared by, the wind from it blowing up thier hair.

Lucas panted for a moment, before a smile spread over his face, "HA! Freedom!"

"We're not out of this situation yet. I'd bet anything that the second that train's by, he'll be on our trail. Come on- in the woods!" Wales bolted off, towards the trees.

Lucas looked after his brother, towards the train, and then up at the sky- It was supposed to be a full moon, yet the clouds covered it up.

_Could this night get any more scarier?_ Lucas thought, before turning towards the woods and after his brother.

* * *

><p>The two boys ran for a long time; If one started slowing, the other would grab their arm and drag them on.<p>

After a while, they stopped, ducking behind a large oak. Lucas slid to the ground, panting heavily. He looked up between the tree canopy, eyeing the way the moon was beginning to peak out from behind the clouds. Lucas smiled at it- though it was rather animalistic.

Wales noticed it, however. He couldn't stop the shiver of horror that ran through him.

_I need to get him out of here before its too late, _Wales thought, eyeing his brother again. He exhaled, "Come on. Let's keep moving."

Lucas sighed as he pulled himself to his feet, "Right behind you."

The two started walking, eyeing their surroundings.

Soon after, however, Wales heard a noise to their left. Glancing around, he noticed a ditch to their right.

"Get down!" Wales hissed, grabbing his brother and diving into the ditch.

Both boys cried out as the ground under them suddenly flew upwards and around them. When the leaves, twigs, and dust cleared, they were met with the scene of Caspian McKandless stepping from the shadows, smirking sinisterly, before he raised the gun in his hand...

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Wales woke up with a start, leaning up and his head banging on something above him, "Damn it!"<p>

"Wales?" Lucas' voice whispered within the space.

"Yeah?" Wales leaned back down on the metal floor, realizing that they were moving.

Lucas let out a sigh, before murmuring, "I thought you were left behind."

"What do you mean?"

"He's got us seperated."

"Meaning?"

"Reach out to your left."

Wales did so, his hand coming in contact with cold metal links. Anger flared up inside him.

"What does he think we are; _dogs_?!" Wales hissed, and for a split second, he felt his teeth ache. He quickly reigned in his emotions.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Lucas growled- it was more animal than man.

Wales blinked, and realized he had been out too long- he needed to move fast.

Or, in this case, start telling his brother everything.

"Luke..." Wales said slowly, "See if you can find my hand; it's on the chains."

There was some fumbling, but eventually, Lucas' hand found his brother's. From the way Wales heard him exhale, he was relieved to have found some sort of reassurance.

"Your teeth hurt?" Wales asked, completely abrupt.

"Huh?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah... a little. Why?"

Wales moistened his lips, "What about your nails?"

"The worst- _Wales, why_?!"

Wales groaned inwardly, realizing this explaination was to be a bitch.

"Listen to me. Carefully, okay?" Wales started, "Have you ever noticed this stuff before on a full moon?"

There was a bit of hesitation, "Y- yeah. For the last few months..."

Wales swallowed thickly, "Okay then. Listen carefully. I have a plan, but it'll only work if we do it together."

* * *

><p>Caspian drove up to the old house, smirking as he saw a few other cars in the driveway, as well.<p>

_First come, first serve. _Caspian thought, with a wicked grin, _Of course it would be my best customers. They love a good body to play around with._

Caspian cut the engine, and anywhere from two to four men stepped from each car. Caspian got out.

"Gentlemen. As requested, I brought my best ones." Caspian moved for the back of the truck, unlocking the cover, "Fiesty, they are. So they'll be good to toy around with."

One man laughed, "We'll see about that, McKandless."

Caspian laughed with him, pulling the cover off the back of the truck-

Only to shout in fear and jump back as a white wolf with blazing red eyes lunged from within.

"The hell?!" Someone shouted.

"Kill it, kill it!" Another yelled.

The white wolf jumped from the bed, snarling. It's red eyes blazed in bloodlust. The animal made a move for Caspian, but a red wolf burst from the back of the truck, snarling at its companion. Almost begrudgingly, the wolf took off.

"Kill them!" A voice roared.

Shots rang out and the red wolf tore off after the white one. Just as it was disappearing into the darkness, pain shot up its left shoulder. The wolf stumbled for a moment, but quickly shook it off and only increased its speed.

* * *

><p>Lucas bolted through the woods, at full blast, before slowing down. He panted, before a... <em>wolfish <em>grin broke out over his face.

"That. Was. _Awesome_!" Lucas whooped.

_Keep it down! _A voice snapped in his head, _You want them to come after us, guns blazing?!_

Lucas immeadiatly whipped around, falling down to his hands and knees and changing forms. Within seconds, the white wolf with red eyes appeared, snarling vicously.

_Like they'll come after us. And if they do, so what? It's fangs against bullets! We can just kill 'em, Wales!_

_It's not that simple, Lucas! _The red wolf emerged from the trees, blue eyes gleaming, and muzzle pulled over his teeth._ You kill a person on a full moon, you stay the way you are for the rest of your life!_

_I doubt that- Why do I smell blood?_

Wales crept back into the shadows, _You don't._

_I do._ Lucas argued, before throwing his head into the air and sniffing, _And it's coming from... _Lucas' head snapped towards his brother, _You._

Wales crept back more, _Luke, no._

But Lucas simply lunged, and in the process, Wales let out a pained yelp as the white wolf crashed with his left shoulder.

_Bloody brat! _Wales snarled, scrambling to his feet, _Leave me alone!_

_You got shot. _Lucas sounded concerned. He lay down on the forest floor, whining, _This is all my fault. I should've never drug you into this mess-_

_Lucas, it's not your fault._ Wales voice was softer now.

_Yes it is! Yes it is! It is!_ Lucas snarled, suddenly on his feet and rushing away from his brother, back the way they came.

Wales' eyes widened, and he gave chase, _Lucas, no!_

* * *

><p>Wales skid to a halt just inside the tree-line, watching with unabashed horror as his brother tore into the throats of Caspian's men- saving the man himself for last.<p>

Caspian sneered, "Come back for death, eh pup?"

Wales saw a metal glint in Caspian's right hand, and he let out a bark of horror, beginning to rush forwards, _LUCAS LOOK OUT!_

It was too late. Lucas had already lunged, Caspian brought the gun up, and-

**_BANG!_**

A single shot rang through the night.

Wales froze in mid- step, watching in shockas his brother's human form fell to the ground, a red stain forming over his chest.

Caspian seemed just as shocked. But the evil glint in his eyes said he was glad that Lucas was dead.

Wales, however, was not.

Caspian turned at Wales' animalistic growling. His eyes widened upon seeing Wales blue eyes turning red with bloodlust, his fangs growing out, and his claws growing. He paled, and then turned and tried to bolt.

He didn't even make it five feet before Wales in front of him, in his wolf form. His fangs were drippling with saliva, and his eyes shined with the intent to kill. Caspian backed up, and Wales lunged, his teeth mere centimeters from the man's throat.

"Please..." Caspian whispered, "Have mercy."

The look that Wales gave clearly said, _Absolutely not_.

Caspian swallowed, and then let out an ear piercing scream as Wales' fangs suddenly pierced his throat.

* * *

><p>Lucas could see the night sky above him. It was brighter than ever, and he was seeing it with a whole knew perspective.<p>

Lucas suddenly felt a weight on his chest, and heard a low whine; He knew who it was without looking.

Lucas brought a weak hand up, his fingers finding the silky fur he was searching for.

"Thank you... brother." Lucas whispered.

The wolf whined again, nudging Luke's fingers.

"You made the last five years the best I've ever known." Lucas continued, his voice a breathy whisper, "And though I realize my time is up-" A soft yelp interrupted him, but he continued, "Just... stay alive for me, will ya?"

Lucas closed his eyes, inhaling. His next words were hardly a whisper, "Live free, brother. Die well."

Lucas didn't say another word.

* * *

><p>Now, every Halloween, if you go to the forest now known as Dead Man's Woods, and look up towards the west, you'll see a red wolf walk up to the highest peak there is. There he will sit, stare up at the night sky for what will seem like an infinity of time, before throwing his head back and letting out a howl.<p>

But it's not a howl of anger... or warning...

It's a howl of pain. Pain of the family that the wolf lost.

Pain of the one that would never return.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: See what I mean?<strong>

**Wales: YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!**

**Lucas: You killed me!**

**Me: But I killed your father.**

**Wales/ Lucas: True.**

**Me: Mm- hm. Now, review my readers!**


End file.
